fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Jinx
Appearances Mordecai Rigby High Five Ghost Finn Benson Muscleman Skips Pops Jake Princess Bubblegum Margaret Tree Trunks Ice King Eileen(Only seen when bitten) BOLD = Main Character Script Mordecai: Remember the time I jinxed you? Rigby: Yeah man! Mordecai: Well, those Adventure Dorks are annoying me. Jake: Adventurers! Mordecai: Whatever, Muscleman is better! Jake: Oh yeah? Mordecai: Yeah! Jake: Jinx! Mordecai: Eh whatever I doubt you co-Ouch! Jake: You were saying? Rigby: Oh dude you were jinxed! Finn: Jinx! Rigby: Aw man(Passes out by Finn's punch) Mordecai: (Runs off)Someone unjinx me!(Is punched by Jake)Now I feel Rigby's pain....(Is punched again) Rigby: (Wakes up and runs to Pops)HELP! Pops: Why good show, Rigby! Rigby: No those dorks jinxed me? Pops: We are all dorks. Rigby: Just say my name 3 times. Pops: Indeed, Rigby, Rigby, oh hi Finn! Finn: Hey, Pops(Punches Rigby) Muscleman: Come back here Fives! Rigby: High Five Ghost, High Five Ghost, High Five Ghost help! High Five Ghost: Yes!I'm unjinxed. Rigby: Help I'm(Is punched by Muscleman) Muscleman: Loser! Skips: Rigby is jinxed again?Wow. Benson: RIGBY!GET TO WORK! Rigby: Say my name 3 times then.(Is punched by Skips) Benson: JUST DO IT OR YOUR FIRED! Muscleman: One cheek wonder. (To Mordecai) High Five Ghost: Hide me from Muscleman. Mordecai: Why? High Five Ghost: He's chasing me. Mordecai: Sure lets go find Rigby. Rigby: (Runs here)I remember what Muscleman told me to do last time. Mordecai: Was it a bad thing or good thing? High Five Ghost: Bad. Mordecai: I say good. (They all but HFG do the steps) Rigby: Its vampire us! High Five Ghost: Well you and Mordecai. (The Vampires chase them to everyone) Mordecai: Guys get on? Skips: Why?(Is bitten) Muscleman: SKIPS!Oh and I'm not done with you High Five!(Is bitten) Pops: Bad show indeed(Is bitten) Benson: Mordecai, Rigby you idiots!(Is bitten) Finn: To PB! (The group run into Ice King) Ice King: Hey what's up? Finn: We dont have time for this turd! Ice King: I am the(is bitten) Jake: Guys hop on! (The remaining group finds Princess Bubblegum) PB: Hello, Finn and Jake and friends. Finn: Run with us! PB: Why?(Is bitten) Finn: NO! Jake: LADY RANICORN!NO!WHY! Finn: No time man! High Five Ghost: Let's go! (At the Coffee Shop) Mordecai: Everyone there are Vampires on the loose. All: (Laugh) Rigby: We are serious! Margaret: Don't make a fool of yourself. Mordecai: Margaret trust me! Finn: (Sees Tree Trunks)Yeah come! Margaret: There are no(Is bitten along with everyone in the coffee shop except the group and Tree Trunks) Mordecai: Holy crap, dude!NOT MARGARET! Vampires: (Come together and surround the group) Vampire Margaret: Join us Mordecai! Mordecai: Never!(Tears go down) Vampire Margaret: If you want a date. Mordecai: Okay! Rigby: Mordecai no!(Mordecai is bitten) High Five Ghost: Idiot.... Vampire Ranicorn: (Translated from Korean)Jake come join! Jake: Sure(Is bitten) Rigby: Only us remain! Vampire Benson: This is what you get for not doing your duties! Vampire PB: Come join us! Finn: Never! Vampire Mordecai: (Is about to bite Finn when Tree Trunks sacrifices herself) Tree Trunks: Bye Finn! Finn: NO! Rigby: This just leaves the- Finn: 3 High Five Ghost: Of us. Vampire Muscleman: *Tries to bite High Five Ghost but bites Rigby instead* Finn: This is all my fault!I'll hold them off High Five go run!(Is bitten by Vampire Rigby,Mordecai,Pops,and Jake) High Five Ghost: (Flees) (At The Park only High Five Ghost remains) High Five Ghost: (Flipping trough pages of a book)The second only way to defeat vampires are to expose sunlight,....but its night!(Looks at a flashlight and grabs it) (At the Coffee Shop) Vampire Mordecai: Oh Margaret! High Five Ghost: *Flashes his flashlight on Mordecai) Mordecai: What happened? Vampire Margaret: No my vampire boyfriend! High Five Ghost: (Flashes it on Finn) Finn: ADVENTURE TIME! High Five Ghost: (Flashes it on everyone except Benson,Skips,Pops,Muscleman,PB,and Jake) Tree Trunks: What the heck? Vampire Skips: High Five Ghost.... Vampire Muscleman: Who knew you would be a threat to us! High Five Ghost: (Flashes it on Benson and Jake) Benson: Huh?Hey look HFG is actually saving the day. High Five Ghost: A little help? Vampire PB: DIE!*Misses and gets her teeth stuck on the floor. High Five Ghost: (Flashes it on PB) PB: What? Finn: (Grabs a flashlight and flashes Pops) Pops: Where's my hat? High Five Ghost: (Flashes it on Skips) Vampire Muscleman: Come on lady! High Five Ghost: (Flashes Muscleman) Muscleman: What the h? Skips: Good job High Five Ghost for saving us from the troubles of the Adventure Time guys and Mordecai and Rigby.Only we remember and Finn because he was wearing a hat.Oh and (says Mordecai and Rigby's name backwards 3 times) (At the park) Benson: As told by Skips, High Five Ghost saved the park and for that he will be remembered.